


The Morning After

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: My Girl [2]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: The aftermath





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/24/14 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

I wake up to the sound of my shower running. It takes me a while to remember what happened. The logical part of me wants to run away, but the other half is ready to face the world with him.

I remember how he stumbled over his words the night he gave me the ring, my ring. I thought it was the alcohol talking. My mother had told me she’d seen Tommy buying a ring, told her it was for a girl he cared about. At that time I could have sworn she was pulling my leg. It took Tommy handing me a velvet box to put it all together. I told him I couldn’t accept it and sent him away. I found it in my mailbox the next morning.

I recall his words from the night before and remove the ring from my necklace to place it on my finger. It was beautifully simple.

“About damn time, girl.”

Tommy strode into the room in all his naked glory. I rolled my eyes.

“Well I sure as hell wasn’t ready to be much of anything. I don’t remember ever talking to you much.”

His eyebrow rose.

“I’m fucking surprised you can give me lip when I’m naked. I always thought you’d be a little more…shy afterwards.”

“Funny. I kinda thought you’d be less of a dick.” I sighed. “Guess we’re both wrong.”

He looked away then and began to put on his underwear and jeans. He reached for his shirt before whirling around looking angry and confused.

“Aren’t you gonna stop me?”

“Stop you from leaving? Or stop you from leaving angry?”

My eyebrow rose as I waited for him to answer. He looked like a raging bull. I got up, a sheet wrapped around me.

“Don’t expect me to chase after you, Conlon. The only reason you’re mad is because I called you a dick. You leave angry, that’s your problem.”

I went to pass him but he yanked me back. His hands gripped my upper arms. I craned backward to look at him as he towered over me.

“This how it’s gonna be?”

“This is how it has to be. You don’t need some chick running after you, crying. I know you’re mad and yes, I care but I’m not going to apologize.”

A hand gripped the hair at the back my neck. For a split second, I forgot we were fighting. Had it been someone else, I would’ve punched them but it was Tommy and I was coming to realize I really liked when he touched me…sometimes.

He touched his forehead to mine, breathed a sigh through his nose, and proceeded to kiss me breathless.

He lifted me by my thighs and wrapped them around his waist. My hands buried themselves in his hair. His hands support my weight, his fingers dancing dangerously close to my slit.

Tommy manages to find the edge of the bed and sits down. He forced my center to his jean-clad bulge. The abrasive cloth should’ve felt unpleasant but it acted more like much needed friction. Warmth flooded my center. I heard a zipper being pulled and rustling of clothes before Tommy broke away from our kiss.

“I’m still mad at you.”

“After this round you won’t be.”

He raised my hips higher to align himself. The descent was a slow burn. Tommy was huge. Damn, it felt like he was everywhere. His arms locked me in place on his lap while he groaned quietly.

In a blur of motion, I found myself on my back while Tommy held the back of my knee up as he thrust back in. I gasped. He sent me a heated look.

His thrusts were sharp and unforgiving.

“Fu-….ck..!”

I felt his deep chuckle. In the sunlight shining through the blinds, I could see every muscle at work. Tommy looked like a piece of work. The coil in the pit of my stomach wound tighter. He was too busy watching his dick going in and out or maybe he was watching something else. I saw him lick the pad of his thumb and felt it when he brushed it against my clit.

My hands gripped the sheets under me. His thumb push more persistently as his hip movements remained the same. I knew what he wanted. My hand came up of its own volition. My fingers gathered up whatever lubrication from where we were connected before the pads of my fingers touched my clit.

Tommy ground into me to the hilt and held my hips to his in bruising grip. I felt the familiar beginnings of my orgasm. So did he.

My fingers moved faster. Then, the dam burst. Pleasure rippled through me, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. His hips bucked signaling his climax. Hot jets filled me as I came down from my high.

“I don’t think I can walk.”

“Good. At least I’ll know you’re gonna be here when I get back.”

I sent him a half-assed glare. Tommy grinned.

“C'mon. I’ll show you just how good I can be with my mouth.”

“I’ll hold you to that, champ.”


End file.
